The maximoffs
by Reshop Heda
Summary: What if the twins had a younger sister? A series of shorts revolving around the Maximoffs and their younger sibling. 1st in 'the Maximoffs' series


**What if Skye was Wanda and Pietro's little sister?**

 **Points about the back story of this fic:**

 **1\. Skye has the same parents as the twins and they died like Pietro said in AoU.**

 **2\. Pietro and Wanda didn't get their powers from Hydra but from being inhumans (they were still captured by hydra though)**

 **3\. Skye grew up with the twins but still joined shield in the same way (she was trying to find the twins, instead of her parents)**

 **This fic takes place after AoU but Pietro didn't die. Set between AoS season 2 and season 3**

 **Another point: I see the twins as about 28 and Skye is 26, so only a small age gap between them.**

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Skye was on the quinjet on her way to the new avenger's base. She was crying tears of joy after realising that her brother and sister were still alive. She'd seen a video of them fighting to save their home town Sokovia on the news. She wasn't too shocked to see that they had powers as when she found out that she was inhuman she realised that her siblings would've have been as well.

She had been raised by the twins after her parents had been killed when she was 8, but about six years ago Wanda and Pietro had gone missing.

They were presumed dead but Skye had never accepted it. She had travelled to America to try and find other ways to find them. By the time shield found her she'd been searching for just over 5 years with no results.

When Skye had watched the news report and had found out about her siblings, she'd raced into Coulson's office and told him everything. She'd begged him to tell the avengers about him still being alive so that he'd be able to find out where the new avengers base was.

* * *

Wanda and Pietro knew that Skye was alive. But hydra told them that they would slaughter her if the twins ever even attempted to find their sister. For 5 years they were desperate to find her but they agreed that they couldn't put her in danger and that she was safer if they let her live her life.

Wanda and Pietro were in the infirmary of the new avenger's base. Pietro was still unconscious after being in surgery. He'd been shot in the leg and the shoulder while saving Hawkeye. He was lucky that he'd managed to get away with only two gunshot wounds.

Wanda was sat in a chair besides Pietro's bed. Her hand was firmly in his and she was patiently waiting for him to wake up.

The woman heard voices coming from the hallway.

"You can stay at this base for a while. Don't worry about missions and other stuff. Just stay with your family" she heard a male voice

"Thanks AC, for everything"

Wanda froze when she heard the female voice that she hadn't heard in so long. Pietro's hand slipped out of hers and she slowly rose to her feet.

The door opened and Wanda gasped at the sight of her younger sister.

"Skye?" she questioned in her thick European accent.

Skye smiled at the accent that she had outgrown so long ago.

"Wanda" the brunette beamed at the sight of her older sister "It's me, it's Skye"

There were a few tears falling from Wanda's eyes and Skye felt them forming in her own eyes. Wanda smiled before striding towards Skye and enveloping her in a hug. Skye wrapped her arms around the older woman and nestled her head into her shoulder. Wanda placed her hand on the back of Skye's head and held her close.

"We thought we'd lost you forever" Wanda sobbed "They told us they'd kill you. We wanted to look for you, we did"

"I know you did, I know" Skye tried to console her sister "I looked for you. I looked for years. I left Sokovia and came here to find other ways to find you guys"

The sisters fell into silence after that. They stayed in the embrace, silently revelling in each other's presence.

"I love you so much Wanda" Skye mumbled into her sister's shoulder

"I love you too, moj anđele"

Skye smiled at the language she had not spoken in so long.

They retracted from the embrace and Wanda put her hands on Skye's cheeks. She wiped a stray tear from Skye's cheek and kissed her forehead. The older woman noticed Skye staring at Pietro with sadness in her eyes.

"He will be okay, moj anđele" Wanda stared into her sister's deep brown eyes.

Skye tore her gaze away from her big brother and looked at Wanda "I know, I know, it's just… I missed you both so much" the brunette broke down into tears and Wanda pulled her into her arms.

"Shh shh, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here" Wanda whispered into Skye's ear.

"You-you had Pietro, and-and he had you, I-I had-I had no one. I was alone for so long Wanda, for so long" Skye cried into her sister's shoulder

This broke Wanda's heart and she held her sister tighter.

"I tried so hard to find you. I-I came here, I learnt to hack, I joined shield. I did everything I could, but I failed." The younger sister sobbed

"I know you tried moj anđele, I know you did. And you did not fail, you've found us now. We are all together now, and we're never going to leave you again, I promise you Skye"

Skye looked up at Wanda "Thank you" she said with wet eyes.

Wanda gave her a smile then took her hand. "Come, come sit" she said as she led the younger woman over to her chair. Skye sat down and Wanda used her powers to move another chair towards her. Skye looked at her with a smile on her face.

"That was awesome" the younger woman beamed.

Wanda smiled at her sister, who had a childlike grin on her face. "You could have a gift too"

"I do" Skye told her.

Wanda raised her eyebrows "You've been through the mist?"

Skye scoffed "That's the short version, yeah"

Wanda looked confused

Skye studied her "Couldn't you just read my mind to find out what I'm talking about?"

"You are my sister. I wouldn't do that without your permission" Wanda told Skye.

Skye shrugged "Not sure you want to see what's inside my head, but it's easier than explaining everything. You've got my permission"

Wanda nodded then closed her eyes. Skye saw weird red streaks flow from Wanda's hands and approach her temples. Skye shivered as she felt a weird sensation flow through her body.

Wanda gasped and her eyes snapped open. The red wispy things disappeared and Wanda stared at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh moj anđele. You poor poor girl" she said as she pulled her sister in for a hug. "I'm so sorry I was not here for you"

"No it's okay. I'm okay now, mostly. I just had a hard time with my powers and I've- I've lost people. But I've gotten on with my life like they'd want me to" Skye told her sister.

"I wish I could've been there for you, I'm so sorry Skye" Wanda said

"No it's okay, it's okay. I know something bad must have happened for you to go missing like that. Although I'm still unsure of what that was"

Wanda stiffened slightly.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to tell me, it's fine" Skye said quickly

"No, no it's okay. You deserve an explanation" the older woman said "Pietro and I, we were taken by some people, people who I see you've encountered" she said, thinking of Skye's memory of a man named Grant Ward.

"Hydra?" Skye guessed

Wanda nodded "Somehow they knew we were inhuman. They forced us through the mist and tried to brainwash us. Obviously it didn't work due to my gift, but they told us that if we didn't work for them they'd kill you. We couldn't endanger you like that, so we did what they said. And then Ultron came, and he said that if we helped him he'd help us find you. So we fought against the avengers, we helped Ultron. But when I found out what he planned to do, I just couldn't help him achieve it. I wanted to find you, I wanted that more than anything, but I couldn't let him do what he planned to do"

"That's a good thing Wands, you did the right thing. You were a good person, you were a hero" Skye assured her sister. "You were both heroes. You helped save all those people"

"I wasn't good enough. Sokovia is destroyed. Our home is destroyed" Wanda bowed her head

"Don't beat yourself up about that Wands, you saved so many people. They would've died if you weren't there" the younger brunette took her sister's hands "You did good"

The sisters heard a groaning and they both turned to look at their brother. His hand twitched and the sisters looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Wanda took one of his hands and Skye moved round to the opposite side of the bed and took his other hand.

Pietro slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still a bit fuzzy but he saw two figures in the room. He recognised Wanda on the left and there was another brunette woman on the right. His vision cleared and he saw her smiling down at him. He saw Skye smiling down at him. He sprung into a sitting position when that processed in his mind. Both girls quickly tried to calm him down. He pushed their hands away and stared at Skye in shock.

"Is-is-are you-no-you-she-how?" he stuttered "Skye?"

Skye smiled at him "It's me P"

His confused and shocked expression changed to one of pure relief and joy. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the enormous pain this caused his wounds, and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"I missed you so much" He told her as he cradled the back of her head.

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back "I missed you too P. I missed you so much"

She buried her head in his shoulder and he tilted his head to kiss the top of her head.

"Мој мали цвет" he said affectionately

"I love you so much P" Skye felt tears forming in her eyes

"I love you too Skye, so much" he said with tears in his eyes. He pulled out of the embrace and held her at arm's length. He looked at her with a proud smile on his face. "My little sister. You're so grown up, so beautiful" he cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Pietro, you need to get back into bed. You shouldn't have even gotten up in the first place" Wanda crossed her arms.

Pietro gave his twin a mischievous grin before speeding over to her, picking her up, and speeding her back over to where Skye was stood, all in a matter of nanoseconds. Skye was speechless.

"You just-you were-she was-that was-that was amazing" Skye said for the second time that day. "You're both so amazing"

Pietro smirked

"You're one to talk, tremors" Wanda smirked, thinking of one of Skye's memories where a tall and muscley man called her the nickname.

Skye frowned "Isn't there some kind of confidentiality between a mind reader and the person whose mind she reads"

Wanda laughed and Pietro smiled at his two sisters, even though he had no clue what Wanda had meant by tremors.

"My sisters" Pietro said proudly as he pulled both women in for a hug. They all wrapped their arms around each other and held each other. Both women had their heads rested on Pietro's chest, while he had his strong arms wrapped firmly around them. "I'm never letting either of you out of my sight ever again"

"What if I have to pee" Skye smirked.

Pietro shook his head "Hey kiddo, stop picking out flaws in my plan"

Skye laughed "My bad" she said sarcastically.

When they all pulled back Pietro stared at Skye. "Now, what did she mean by tremors?

Skye smirked then looked at Wanda with a grin on her face. "Have you read my mind Wanda?"

"I have now" Wanda smirked at what Skye was thinking.

Skye nodded at Wanda and the older woman nodded back.

"What are you two-" Pietro was cut off as he was knocked off his feet by a force sent by Skye. She sent him towards the bed and Wanda used her powers to lower him towards the bed and cushion his fall. The speedster stared at them both speechlessly. "Did you just…"

"I showed you what she meant by tremors" Skye smirked and Wanda laughed.

Pietro shook his head in mock disapproval, but then smiled at the sight of his two sisters together. A sight he had not seen in so long.

* * *

The siblings had talked for hours. Skye told them all about the family she'd gained and how she couldn't wait for the twins to meet them. Wanda and Pietro didn't have many good memories of their time after they were taken, but the few they did have, they told Skye about.

Eventually Skye fell asleep in a chair beside Pietro's bed.

Wanda looked at her sister with pity "She has had a lot of hard times Pietro" she told her brother. The man looked at her. "She's been through so much Pietro, and we weren't there" she began to cry.

Pietro beckoned her over to him and she sat beside him on the bed. He pulled her in closer and hugged her tight. "I know, but we're here now and we're going to look after her"

"She has so many bad memories, most of them of a man named Grant Ward" Wanda sobbed

Pietro frowned "Grant Ward? That was his name?"

Wanda looked up at him and nodded "Why?"

"I heard his name mentioned many times when we were with Hydra. How does Skye know him?"

"He was with shield and on her team. She fell for him, they kissed. He betrayed her and kidnapped her, twice. He took her to hydra and almost got her tortured by one of it's leaders. He tortured one of her friends and almost killed her. Most of her bad memories are of him. He hurt her so much, Pietro" Wanda told her brother

Pietro had his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. Wanda placed a hand on his bicep and gently stroked his arm. The man looked down at his sister and his anger faded. "We will look after her. No one will ever hurt her again, especially that man" he assured her.

Wanda nodded and gave him a weak smile. he smiled back and kissed the top of her head. She leant into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

They heard Skye stirring in her sleep and at first it looked sweet and innocent until she started thrashing and turning in the chair. Pietro looked at Wanda with a look of concern and confusion. Wanda quickly moved to Skye's side and stroked her arm. Skye moaned and mumbled something in her sleep. Wanda saw that there was sweat dripping down Skye's forehead.

"No, no please, don't go, I don't want to be alone again" Skye cried out "Please"

Pietro was staring at Skye in worry.

"Skye. Skye, it's okay, you're safe now, it's okay" Wanda tried to wake her sister "Skye"

"Please, please Pietro" Skye said

Pietro's looked at his youngest sister in horror

"No Pietro!" Skye screamed, still lost in her nightmare.

Pietro's eyes widened "Wanda do something!" he said a little harshly

"I-I can't. If I delve into her mind now I might just make things worse" The brunette said. She bent down next to her sister and placed a comforting hand on her knee. She slipped her other hand into Skye's. "Skye, Skye wake up"

"Pietro, Wanda, please no, don't leave me again, please" Skye had tears falling from her eyes now.

"Skye!" Pietro shouted. Skye's eyes snapped open and she lept off her chair. Wanda jumped backwards in shock and stood opposite her sister while the younger woman got her bearings. Skye looked around confused and disorientated.

"Skye, it's okay, you're okay" Wanda said as she took a small step closer to Skye. The young agent sighed before walking forwards and throwing her arms around her sister. Wanda wrapped her arms around Skye and held her tight. Skye buried her head in Wanda's shoulder and began to cry. They heard a woosh and suddenly Pietro had his arms wrapped around the both of them.

"It's okay Мој мали цвет" Pietro said as he stroked the back of Skye's head "I'm not going anywhere, neither of us are"

"We're both here for you, moj anđele" Wanda consoled her sister "We're not going to let anyone hurt you ever again"

They pulled back and Pietro placed a hand on Skye's cheek. He used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from her face. She gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"I love you both" the youngest sibling said

"And we love you too" Wanda smiled at her sister. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Skye tensed and Wanda quickly placed a comforting hand on her arm "You don't have to if you don't want to" The woman assured her younger sister

Skye bowed her head "I'd rather just forget about it"

"That is fine. Just remember that you can always talk to us if you want to" Wanda said

Skye nodded "Thanks" she muttered

The oldest sister looked at her brother and placed her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay in bed?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

Pietro smirked "I think I'm in trouble" he whispered to Skye. The younger brunette smiled and laughed quietly.

"Yes, you are in trouble" Wanda raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to get back into bed.

He put his arms up in surrender "Alright, alright, I'm going back to bed" he walked over to the bed and laid back down "Happy now?"

"Very" his sister replied

"I'm not even sure why it matters anymore, Wanda. You know I heal fast too. The gunshot wound will probably be gone soon" Pietro said as he pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal a bandage over his shoulder. He pulled back the bandage and smiled at the realisation that there was nothing there. "See, not even a scratch" he smirked

"Wow, that's so cool" Skye smiled "You're like unkillable" Pietro smirked at his sisters

"He is not unkillable" Wanda reprimanded her siblings "He is lucky he wasn't killed today"

"He is sitting right here" Pietro said

"You are not unkillable. Anyway, the wound in your leg was deeper than the one in your shoulder so it will take longer to heal. And until it does heal you are to stay in bed, you understand?" Wanda looked at him

"You know I'm 12 minutes older than you" He smirked

"Yes, I know that from the constant reminders you give me" Wanda smirked back.

Pietro put his arms out and his sisters walked into his open arms. They sat on opposite sides of his bed and sunk into his embrace. "I'm so happy we are all together again" he told his sisters

"I am too" Wanda said with a smile

"Me too" Skye said happily

* * *

 **moj anđele- My angel**

 **Мој мали цвет- My little flower**

 **I'm not sure what language people normally use as Sokovian but I used Serbian, because I read something about that being the closest language to Sokovian.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
